Footprint
by SnowGleam
Summary: Matrons pain. Why did it come to that.


A/N: Please, please, please, please excuse my spelling. My spelling sucks. I'm sorry.  
I don' own FF8, or the song. They belong to very respectful people.

Cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!   
Cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Thats all Edea could do right now. She sat on the floor of the orphange which was her home where she raised kids and cryed. She couldn't stop and there was no one there to comfort her.

Yo! man set a footprint inna di sand  
And yuh a rumble and a screw yuh tink it should a be two  
Memba one tink mi yute a Fadda God a we plan  
So when yuh see one set a footprint a God a carry you

How could this happen to her. Why would this happen to her. To loose something importent. She never intended to do bad during the Socoress Wars, but it wasnt her fault.  
She always tried to do good. She loved kids, and always took care of many starting out from her first bunch of Zell, Selphie, Squall, Quistis, Irvine and Seifer. After them there were many more.

It makes her sad, this is what happened: 

Hurry up and come back, was the last thing she said to her son, the day his life was taken  
She didnt know he wouldnt come back, he died from the bullet of a gun  
And now her little boy is gone

After the Sorcoress War and everything was old news Seifer returned to Garden. He had proved that he has changed, and would like another chance at becoming SeeD. There was some dought, but he recieved another chance with the help of Matron.  
He trained, practiced and studied and finally he was awarded SeeD.  
But it didnt go well. His first mission was seven other SeeDs and him to rid the soldiers in the city of Trenton.

She said, help me, lord help me  
Then she looked up to the sky, then she heard a voice reply

Three days later Garden recieved the bad news that none of the soldiers made it alive, but they rid all the soldiers.  
That was a terrible news to Edea. One of her ''children'' were gone. She couldn't believe it. She'd never though anything like this would ever happen. The tears came pouring out. They wouldn't stop. She fell to her knees, and looked to the sky. 

When you cry I cry, I cry along with you  
When you smile I smile, I smile along with you  
When you cry I cry, I cry along with you  
When you smile I smile, I smile along with you   
Everyone was sad when the news was broken, but everyone knew that Edea, Cid's wife was hurt the most. Many went to see her, but what made her really burst into tears and smile at the same time was when the first "orphanage gang" came to visit her:

It was the next day after the news was broken. It was a cold Sunday, and they all went to see her.  
"How could this've happen," exclained Zell clenching his fist in the air with tears in his eyes, "He jsut became SeeD. He changed. HE WAS GOING TO BE SOMEONE! PEOPLE GET SECOND CHANCES," he yelled.  
Selphie helped him sit down next to her, and they had their heads together with tears in their eyes except Selphie was crying really hard.  
"He did change," Edea said, "I helped him to," she said. Even with tears in her eyes she smiled a real smile and said, "I remember the first time I found him," she said. She told them the story that she told them many times before:  
Another baby left homeless, abandoned when he was two  
So the streetside kids at the shopping mall was the family he knew  
Its not easy being homeless, sometimes you have to do what you have to do  
And he didnt have a mom or dad, to help him get through

Edea Kramer had opened up a daycare because just a month ago there was a huge accident in Ester City. The western plant blew up and many homes had gone along with it. Many were dead, and some survived. But the funny thing is that only six kids and one adult survived. But when everything happened all the kids scattered about everyday looking for their parents.   
Immediately Edea went to her husband Cid Krammer and they set to work right away. They build the home, and Edea went to the government and was able to get custudity of the six kids. The only thing she had to do was round them up.  
It was shockingly easy to round them up, but there was one of them who wouldn't go with her. It was Seifer. Every time Edea try to go near him he would run away.  
If she was in the shopping center and they crosssed paths she would smile at him, and offer to buy him something to eat, but he would shake his head, and run away.  
A month later things kinda switched around.   
He said, help me, father help me  
And he looked up to the sky, and he heard a voice reply

Every Thursaday when she went to the shopping center he would, he thought, secretly follow him around, but she knew. She would make it so that they came face to face.  
When you cry I cry, I cry along with you  
When you smile I smile, I smile along with you  
When you cry I cry, I cry along with you   
When you smile I smile, I smile along with you(this is a true story)

"Honey," she said one day, "You know all the other kids are living in my orphanage, please come and stay with me," she said.  
"No," he shouted, "I gotta find my mother," and he tried to walk away, but Edea grabbed his arm. Her eyes began to swell-up with tears, "Honey, your parents are dead."  
"No," he shouted and began to cry, "Your lieing, they're just lost."  
"Honey they're gone," she said.  
"I don't have a mother anymore," he said and looked at Edea.  
"If its ok with you, I will take care of you," she said.  
"Are you gonna live in the shopping center with me," he exclained happily.   
"No, were going home," she stopped for a moment, "A place you can finally call home," she said and with left over tears in her eyes she smiled and grabbed his hand, and they went home.

The gang all laughed and smiled. But it didn't last long because the news just kept on sinking in.  
It was early Sunday mornin mi get up and watch di news  
Then mi hear seh last night a Seaview dem kill a yute  
Then, mama tell mi seh har church sista Jacqueline  
Just lose har brodda, ova Seaview Garden  
When she tell mi Jah Jah know it mash mi up nah tell nuh lie  
But she know seh man a thug so yuh nah go see mi cry  
Everyday and every night she still a ask di Fadda why  
Her brodda had to die, she hear her voice reply

"He did accomplish what he wanted to do," Quistis said, which she had her head bowed in her lap, and her glasses were off.  
Squall who was in one state all night looked at everyone around him, and just left the room. The others heard silence, then there was the sound of punching the wall, and the smashing of a chair.  
Everyone looked shocked, and Edea stood up.   
Squall came back into the room, and everyone was shocked to see he had tears in his eyes. He instantly went over to Matron, and she wrapped her arms around him.  
"Hes gone," was all Squall said.  
"I know honey, I know," she said, and began to cry again.  
Everyone joined in.  
Even through all the wrong he did he was still family, and he had his second chance. He fulfilled it, and thats all that matters. Everyone who needs a second chance deserves a second chance because some will need it, and will take that chance and use it.

When you cry I cry, I cry along with you  
When you smile I smile, I smile along with you  
When you cry I cry, I cry along with you  
When you smile I smile, I smile along with you  
When you cry I cry, I cry along with you  
When you smile I smile, I smile along with you  
When you cry I cry, I cry along with you  
When you smile I smile, I smile along with you 

A/N: When I wrote certain parts it made me sad because of all the things going on in the world, and all the war and dying. I feel bad for all the soldiers, and everyone who lost someone. These song lyrics belong to a very beautiful song, and I heard this song yesterday, and I instantly fell in love with it.


End file.
